Sewage often contains coarse solids such as long-fiber admixtures that can clog a centrifugal pump. To reduce this risk of clogging, it is known to provide a large gap between the base plate having the intake and the impeller, so that larger solid particles flow laterally past the impeller without blocking it. The efficiency of such a non-clogging centrifugal pump is thereby substantially reduced.